Love Traitors
by Panny-Plan
Summary: G/CC fic, I've always thought that they were sweet, so here is mine. Goku has died, leaving everyone. Yamcha plans to get in the way, and trys to be with the woman he loves. But that woman just so happens to be ChiChi...and worse yet, Goku is back


****

Love Traitors

By: Panny-Plan

Summary: Goku died beating cell. Leaving Gohan and Chi-Chi alone, with a concived child. But the lonelyness of the Son house hold is driving Chi-Chi insane. The occasional visits of Gohan's girlfriend, Videl, bring little joy to her lonley life. Bulma decideds to end that, and plays match maker. Chi-Chi and Yamcha, an unlikely pair. But they're both lonley for love, to be held by some body else. Why can't they furfill each other's needs. But Goku's not dead..anymore. He's back, he's real, and he's there to love. But will Chi-Chi take him back? Is it just another heart ache waiting to happen; with the warrior that broke her heart so many times. Does she want to give her heart back, or will it forever belong to Yamcha? The common use of this is stated simply. They are non other, than Love Traitors...

****

Chapter 1::Tall, black café lota::

A/N: Ok, I have always though G/CC stories were the sweetest! So I've written one, with a very basic plot…guy dies, girl loves guy, new guy comes, new guy in love with girl, girl think she falls for new guy, and old guy returns from the dead.

Ok, so it's not **that** common, but hey, they are such a cute couple! And well, if you ask me, they really don't spend enough time together, and they don't really have to many fics… I'm currently working on another A/U fic, which will be B/V and G/CC. I dunno… well, here it is! R/R please!

*****

*~*

__

Love is not a game…

*~*

****

Goku looked back at the small house. "Come on dad. Let's go."

Goku looked down at his son. Gohan, an ambitious eleven year old smiled at his father. Goku turned his attention back to his house. He sighed deeply, and smiled at his son. "Ok Gohan. Let's go."

Gohan grinned. Goku put two fingers to his forehead. The two disappears from sight. A woman in her thirties shifted in her bed, not knowing her mate had left from their present night activity and was gone. It was the last time he would see her.

*~*

Chi-Chi set down her cup. She and Bulma were talking and drinking coffee at a local café in Satan City.

Bulma grinned and looked up at the top of the building. The wind blew her blue hair out of her face. She glanced over to Chi-Chi who was looking at her lap. Her long bangs in front of her ears blew along the window as her bangs on her forehead brushed happily against her skin.

"Chi-Chi are you alright?"

Chi-Chi looked up and smiled. "Yes of course Bulma."

Bulma knew she wasn't. She often talked in that tone that said no I'm not alright, but I'm doing it so you won't ask questions. She often tried to find out what was bothering her so much, but she just couldn't find the nerve. She and Chi-Chi had grown close. Closer than ever before since the cell games. Since Chi-Chi lost Goku. She had nobody to love... except Gohan and Goten.

It was then, in the middle of the fifth strong breeze that it finally hit Bulma. Chi-Chi had never acted like this before the cell games... and Goku had died in the cell games. She closed her eyes. It came more clearly. She was miserable. She had been like this for eight years. Goten was eight, Trunks nine, and Gohan was seventeen. He and Videl were dating, and were the 'Great Saiyan team'.

Some how the news of the greatsaiyan team were dating... changed Satan City a bit. Not a lot... but there posters were everywhere. Bulma looked down at her black coffee which was turning gray and the steam was beginning to stop rising.

She turned around and looked at a billboard. There they were. The two goofy teenagers. GOhan and Videl in their costumes. The billboard read:

_'Through love and through hate, The Great Saiyan team will be there no matter the consequence!'_

Bulma laughed. "They sure are popular around here. Aren't they?"

Chi-Chi looked up. "Who?"

Bulma sighed. "Gohan? Your oldest son?"

Chi-Chi forced a friendly smile. "Oh yeah..."

"You forgot about your own son?"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just thinking."

Bulma started to ask, but protested. She knew it had something to do with Goku. And plus if she did ask, then the answer would be 'Nothing special Bulma. Just life general.'

Bulma closed her eyes and tried to imagine the pain she was going through. But she couldn't. SHe had never lost anything before. She never lost Vegeta, or her mother. She didn't know the kind of pain she went through. Ever since the Cell Games, Vegeta hung around her house and they considered themselves together. They got married, Bulma forced him to of course, but it was better. And Trunks wouldn't have to grow up saying, "Yeah, I have parents. But they never got married, but they lived together. They never got married cuz my dad was to stubborn and arrogant."

Bulma looked up at her. She took her hand. Chi-Chi looked up with tears in her eyes. "I know it's hard Chi-Chi."

She nodded. "I miss him so much Bulma. You can't even imagine."

Bulma held back tears. How did Goku do this to her? He did this so often. He left her. Alone. He always found a way to go off and leave home. 'Chi-Chi loves him so much,' Bulma thought to herself. A strong breeze spread over them again. 'But if he leaves her so much like this, then he must not love her. It's the only explanation. The only one. Vegeta has never left me.'

Bulma got up. "Chi-Chi, you need some fresh air."

Chi-Chi looked around at the dirty street. "This is fresh air."

Bulma shook her head. "No. You really need fresh air. We're taking you to the country." She pulled Chi-Chi up and put her in her car. Bulma drove off.

"So, Chi-Chi you should go on dates."

Chi-Chi stared at him. "D-dates? As in see people? Sorry Bulma. Goku's the one and there's nobody else."

Bulma sighed. "Chi-Chi, did you ever even think that maybe someone in the world could make you as happier than Goku ever could?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No Bulma."

"How about with Yamcha? He's single and I heard he has a crush on you."

"I'm married."

"Not anymore. When Goku died it broke your vows."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. "They did? Well, we bonded and we're married for life. So it doesn't matter."

Bulma frowned. "Come on Chi-Chi. It's not like Goku'll find out or anything. Yamcha's just a friend. Maybe he can cheer you up. I've tried my best."

Chi-Chi sighed. "Just dinner and a movie?"

Bulma nodded. "Just dinner and a movie."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go out with an old friend."

Bulma grinned. she wasn't trying to hook Chi-Chi and Yamcha up, but she definitely knew that something would go on.

*****

A/N: Well, please, R/R! I like reviews a whooooole bunch! But I love emails! Email me please! My box is empty! Just review please, and tell me if I should continue with the next chapter! I'm updating **all** my stories, so you should get them sometime soon!!!!

Luv,

Panny-Plan


End file.
